Of Witches and Familiars
by Arthas The Lich King
Summary: WARNING CONTAINS INCEST DONT LIKE DONT READ. I own nothing. Harry/Sister pairing with a possible Harry/Sister/other if I get enough people asking for it. fem!Voldemort. How will Harry and his twin Rose survive in a wizarding world where only girls have magic and boys are forced to be their bonded familiars? Rated M for sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

**I asked a friend of mine for advice and they recommended that I rewrite this story and show more detail, so here it is! Harry/Sister(Rose) and could be Harry/Sister/? if I get enough reviews asking for it. I also decided to make Dudley a girl. Girl Dudley will be named Delilah.**

Harry and Rose were sleeping soundly in the cupboard under the stairs. They were so closely entwined that it was hard to tell whose arms were whose. Rose had long black hair that went down past her shoulder blades and emerald green eyes. Harry had messy black hair and the same emerald eyes. Both had a lightning bolt scar on their foreheads. The Potter twins looked like they could have been identical twins if they were not different genders. Their bedroom, formerly a closet under the stairs was about three feet by four in size. When Uncle Vernon had found the twins on his front porch, he had removed the shelves and stuffed in an old mattress he found in the attic. The twins were soon awakened, however, by a loud knocking on the door and their aunt Petunia's voice. "Boy! Girl! Get up and start cooking! It's Delilah's birthday and I will not have it ruined by your laziness!" They heard their door being unlocked before their aunt turned and walked up the stairs to wake up Delilah. The Potter twins opened the door and hurried to the kitchen where they began to prepare sausage and pancakes. They had just finished the food when Delilah waddled in. Delilah was an amazing 50 pounds over weight and greatly resembled a narwhal. Her hair was worn in pigtails and her face and clothes were covered in food stains.

After the Dursleys at their breakfast, they packed into the car to head to the Zoo. The morning went well. A strange woman who looked about 30 with white eyes and white hair had even bought them some candy when the Dursleys weren't looking. After lunch, Delilah demanded to see the reptile house. Once inside, Delilah went straight for a boa constricter while Harry and Rose gazed at a sleeping Black Mamba. Delilah ran over and shoved Harry to the ground, pounding at the glass. Rose was furious. How dare she hurt Harry! She glared at Delilah angrily, wishing for her to fall into the snake habitat. The next thing she knew, the glass had disappeared and Delilah had tumbled into the water. Vernon and Petunia ran over, pounding on the glass that had somehow reappeared. When Vernon turned to glance at the twins, she saw their satisfied smirks and his eyes narrowed.

Delilah had been wrapped in a towel while the zookeeper apologized profusely. They were silent the whole drive home. When they were inside the house, Petunia quickly rushed Delilah upstairs while Vernon turned on Rose. "What did you do girl!" Rose shook her head fearfully. He grabbed her by the shoulders and started shaking her. Harry felt a defensive instinct kick in. He couldn't let him hurt Rose! He rushed forward and did the first thing that came to mind. He head-butted Vernon as hard as he could between the legs.

* * *

The Dursley household was quiet except for a crying sound coming from the cupboard. Rose cradled Harry's unconscious body against her bosom, crying softly. Harry's attack had caused Vernon to completely forget about her as he beat the ten year old boy to a pulp. Thankfully Harry would be fine after a night or two of rest. "I'm sorry Harry, I'm so sorry!" Rose sobbed. She leaned down and gently kissed Harry's forehead. They needed to get out of here!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, new question, Harry has to have one special and unique power. It can be anything! So vote if you want to decide.  
**

**I don't want it to be just some copy off a superhero. Maybe shapeshifting or control over an element (ex. water, fire, wind, earth, darkness, light, lightning, something like that. **

**Also, this is un-beta'ed for now, but hopefully it will be soon.**

Rose walked alone into school. She had begged Vernon and convinced him to let Harry stay home and heal.

_Flashback_

_Vernon nocked on the door the morning after Harry's beating. "Girl! Boy! Get dressed and head start cooking breakfast before we head to school!" Rose woke with a start at the sound of his voice. She had fallen asleep with Harry wrapped in her arms and his head lying on her bosom. She gently laid him down before tucking him in and heading into the kitchen. She stood in front of Vernon and looked at the floor. "Uhm, Uncle Vernon, I don't think Harry is well enough to go to school today." _

_Vernon grunted and looked over. Why girl? Is he trying being pathetic and trying to skip school like the runt he is? Maybe I didn't beat him hard enough." Rose screamed. "No!" She looked down fearfully at Vernon's angry look. "I mean, I think he's been beaten enough, some of his injuries quite visible." Vernon stopped and thought. If the teachers saw the boy half dead, they would call the cops. And he didn't want to get arrested, no matter how much the boy desserved it. "Fine girl, he can stay in his cupboard today, but you still have to go to school. Now get cooking! I'm hungry girl!"_

She had one of the worst days of her life. She and Harry were loners at school, only talking to each other. Anyone who wanted to be their friend was quickly scared of by Delilah. So having to go through a whole day resisting Delilah's taunts alone was horrible. At recess however, things started to go wrong.

Rose was sitting on a swing by herself when Delilah waddled up, flanked by two beefy girls. They insulted Rose for a while until they realized she didn't care what they called her. Then they changed tactics. "Hey freak!" Delilah called, "Where's your freak brother? Is he crying at home like the baby he is?" Rose clenched her fists but continued to look down. "I think he needs to be beaten into place. He's just so" Delilah got no farther because at that moment, Rose stood up at blinding speed and punched Delilah in the face. Her malnourishment led to a very weak punch but it was enough to daze the larger girl. "Don't you _ever_ talk about my brother again! do you hear me? If you so much as _speak_ my brother's name, I'll make you wish you were never born." Rose gave Delilah a final shove and something strange happened. A force blasted from her hands and tossed The whale-like girl across the playground into the jungle gym. Rose paled and ran.

* * *

Timeskip 2 months

Rose was making breakfast when the doorbell went off. "Girl. Get the door." Vernon grunted, not looking up from his newspaper. Rose handed the frying pan to Harry and walked to the door. She opened the door and said in a monotone voice without looking up, "I'm sorry, but the Dursleys do not take guests till after breakfast. Please come back in an hour or two."

An old, grandfatherly voice chuckled and spoke. "Well I am sorry to disappoint, but I am here to see you and your twin." Rose looked up to see a man who looked incredibly old. "Let us pretend that you have graciously invited me into your home." The strange man swept past her and into the house, walking into the living room. The strange man swept into the kitchen. "Mrs. Potter, Harry, you are both invited to-" He was cut off when a red faced Vernon stood up. "What are you doing in my house, you freak! Get out! Out!" The man shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I must take the Potters with me." Vernon growled and pulled his arm back to punch the old man when his hand suddenly caught fire. Vernon screamed in pain as the old man gently ushered Rose and Harry out the door.

Once outside, he turned to the twins. "Hello Harry, Mrs. Potter, my name is Albus Dumbledore, and I am here to introduce you to the magical world."


	3. Return

**Yeah...so I'm not dead, I'm just in high school and my life is increadably busy and I find it difficult to get free time. But I'm back, hopefully for good. And to all those who waited thank you. So quick question before I dust off my keyboard and continue writing. Should I continue through all the years or just timeskip to 4th, 5th, or 6th year and give a summary of what happened before? I'm more in favor of the timeskip since then we get to the drama and contracts and lemons and all that good stuff but since I been gone, I think the patient readers should get to decide. Opinions? Timeskip or no? Once I got a good idea I'll start writing like mad and get a long chapter out super soon. And I promise that this new chapter will be at least 5,000 words. Thanks.**


	4. Summary of Books 1-3

**Each familiar has two abilities. The ability to turn into 1 animal and another special power. Harry's special power is a manymagus. Basically, he can turn into any animal, however any injury sustained while in his animal form is transferred to his human form and he turns into his human form when he's injured enough.**

**In this story, Tom Marvolo Riddle will be a girl. This is so she can still be insanely powerful and also so we can possibly have a Harry/Rose/fem!Voldemort pairing. (Harry/fem!Voldemort is one of my favorite ships and it's super difficult to find so my hope is y'all will vote for it :D)**

**Ok, so here's what happens between book 1 and book 3.**

**In book 1, Harry and Rose go to Hogwarts and are sorted into Hufflepuff (They're super loyal to each other, plus I'm a Hufflepuff so I'm slightly biased lol). Rose quickly befriends Susan and Hannah. Harry tries talking to the other Hufflepuff boys but doesn't get along with them and ends up joining Rose and befriending Susan and Hannah at the end of the book, we find out that the teacher of Familiar Arts, Professor Quirrell, has Lady Voldemort stuck to the back of his head and Harry, Susan, Hannah, and Rose defeat him. Throughout the book, Rose and Pansy become arch rivals and hate each other.**

**In book 2, Harry and Rose get to Hogwarts and everything starts off well, then people start getting Petrified. Everyone assumes it's Harry, (Since he can turn into animals so they assume it's him turning into a Basilisk.) and Harry's only friends are Rose, Hannah, and Susan. Then Susan gets petrified and Hannah and Rose blame Harry. Harry is bullied and alone, then he is approached by a Slytherin girl, Tracy Davis. Tracy and her best friend Daphne befriend the lonely Harry and the three of them go into the chamber of secrets. Harry turns into a Basilisk and kills the one under the control of Lady Voldemort, although he is bitten in the side. He turns back into a human and is dying of poison, when Fawkes flies in and cries on him, saving him. The three people plus Fawkes fly out of the chamber riding on Fawkes, but in all their worry about Harry, they forgot about the Diary, which, although still alive, is unable to move itself and that Horcrux is now trapped in the chamber. Things are awkward between Harry and the other Hufflepuffs, especially Hannah and Rose, who realize they were wrong. Susan wakes up and discovers what happened to Harry and is livid with her two friends, but talks to Harry and understands why he's a little hesitant to strike up a friendship again with Rose and Hannah. Susan and Harry remain friends but Harry now spends most of his time with Daphne and Tracy.**

**In book 3, Rose and Harry are still awkward around each other. The book mainly goes the same as it does in canon, except instead of Harry Ron and Hermione going into the whomping willow,, it's Harry, Daphne and Susan. Sirius Black has been in Azkaban so the Dementors have completely neutralized his powers, leaving him with only his animaus skill. Susan is the one that gets her leg injured and Daphne and Harry use Daphne's time turner to go back in time and stop the execution. Harry turns into a phoenix and uses the fiery light magic to scare away the dementors, but passes out after.**

**The summer goes much the same and Harry and Rose arrive at Susan's house towards the end, along with Hannah where the next chapter will start. Things are still awkward around Hannah, Rose, and Harry and Harry hides in his room, mainly talking only to Daphne.**

**So that's the summary! I'll try to get a super long chapter out as soon as I can! I'd love it if you guys can review and tell me who you think the third girl in the Harry/Rose/? Pairing should be! But just to keep it interesting, I won't tell you who the third person is! So you'll just have to read and find out! R&amp;R please!**


	5. Chapter 3

RING RING RING

Harry grumbled and reached out with one arm to tap his alarm clock. He turned the alarm off and fumbled around for his glasses, putting them on. He sat up and looked around with a yawn. The Bones family had put him and Rose together in one of their guest bedrooms, at their request. It was simple, with yellow wallpaper and a small, cozy bed in the center. Harry's eyes widened when he realized what day it was. They were going to the World Cup today! Madame Bones had gotten them tickets. He glanced at the spot next to him on the bed and saw it empty. Rose had assumably gotten up early to hang out with Susan and Hannah. A few minutes later, Harry had gotten dressed and walking down the staircase to make his way to the kitchen. Madame Bones was sitting at the table reading the paper. She looked up when Harry entered and smiled. "Harry! Glad you're awake! We've been waiting for you to wake up before we make our way to the campsite. At that moment, Susan, hopped down the stairs, her hair in two braids going down her back. "Harry! You're awake!" She squeeled gleefully. She rushed in and hugged him tightly. "Aunty just told us where our seats are for the World Cup are! It's some of the best seats in the stadium!" She pulled back, gripping him by the shoulders and smiled. "Come on Harry! You've been hiding in your room this whole time! I've hardly gotten to see you." Harry smiled sheepishly and was about to speak when Madame Bones cleared her throat. "If you two are very much done, the others are waiting. The two nodded and followed Madame Bones outside to where Hannah and Rose were waiting. Harry avoided their eyes and held onto Madame Bones. She apparated the 5 of them and once again, Harry had to experiance the very uncomfortable feeling of apparating.

They landed in a field near the campsite. Hannah, Rose, and Susan's aunt managed to stay standing but Harry, who was never good at magical travel, tumbled into Susan and landed on his back Susan landed on top of him and groaned. "Harry you're a bloody klutz, you know that?" Susan grumbled. She got up and helped Harry to his feet, ignoring Rose and Hannah who were clutching each other with laughter. As they walked through the campsite however, it became apparently obvious that Harry wasn't the strangest thing there. The assortment of strange tents and wizards was immense. Susan giggled at the expressions on Harry and Rose's faces as they looked around. "This is far from strange guys. Witches are always like this." They got to an empty plot of land with a sign that said 'Bones' on it. Madame Bones waved her wand and cast a few spells and a tent appeared. Hannah grinned. "That went quicker than expected. I bet the Weasleys are putting their tent together by hand." We all chuckled. Madame Bones had told us about how obsessed the Weasley father was about muggle objects. Susan's aunt turned to us. "Harry, do you mind getting us water while we set up the rest of the tent? Conjured water tastes terrible." Harry nodded with a smile. He grabbed the bucket and walked off, leaving the witches to continue setting up the tent.

Harry got to the water station and began filling up the bucket when he felt a tap on the back. Harry jumped and looked around, spilling a little water. When he looked around, he found a grinning Tracy. "Harry! Who knew the Basilisk killer was so jumpy?" Harry relaxed and smiled. "Hey Tracy. Are you staying anywhere nearby?" Tracy nodded with a grin. "Yeah, I'm here with Daphne and her parents." Harry's face lit up. "Daphne's here?" He asked excitedly before blushing. Tracy giggled. "Someone's excited. Yes, obviously." She gestured to the line that was beginning to form. "You'd better get your water. The line is beginning to get restless. See ya later, ok?" Tracy patted him on the back and walked away, presumably to her tent. Harry finished getting the water and walked back to the Bones tent. The walk back was relativly uneventful, excluding Harry bumping into a blonde French girl who angrily called him things in French that he assumed weren't complimentary. Harry found Rose, Susan, and Hannah sitting around a fire chatting while Madame Bones was gone, probably talking to some collegue from the ministry or checking on their seats. The girls glanced up at Harry and waved him over. The 4 just sat around and chatted for most of the afternoon until it started to get dark and Madame Bones came back. "Ok girls, and Harry, you ready to go?" The 4th years nodded and together, made their way through the crowd towards the stadium. Their seats were high up and by the time they got to the top, they were all out of breath. Susan ran up to 5 seats near the edge and grinned as she sat down. "These seats are great!" Harry smiled and sat down next to her. Rose sat down on his other side and Hannah sat down next to Rose. Madame Bones sat down on the end next to Hannah and watched the field.

The pregame show was mildly dull. That is, until the mascots came out. First was the Irish, who had Leprechauns fly over, dropping gold coins everywhere. Harry didn't particularly care about the gold, but it was amusing to watch everyone else scramble around for coins. After the Irish were done, it was the Bulgarian's turn. Veela streamed onto the field. "Feathered bitches." Harry glanced over at Susan in suprise. "I'm sorry?" He asked in confusion. Susan blushed and looked away. "Veela are...a touchy subject among witches." Harry looked at her expectantly and she sighed. "Look, Veela have the habit of stealing familiars from other witches and collecting them. The witching world has come a long way and given familiars a lot of rights, but Veela society is still undeveloped. To them, men are just collectables to be traded. And let me tell you, any Veela would love to collect someone like you." Her blush deepened and she turned back to the field, where the veela had finished and the game was starting. Harry was torn between shuddering at the thought of being the prize of some veela's collection, and blushing at Susan's words. The game itself was mildly interesting and ended with The Irish winning, but the Snitch being claimed by Victor Krum. Harry only knew his name because Hannah obsessed over him. Nearby, he heard Hannah squeal. "Oh my god! It's him! Victor Krum!" Harry rolled his eyes, much to Rose and Susan's amusement. From what Harry knew, Victor was in his last year of school. He had been claimed by a girl in the same year who was some sort of dueling prodegy.

Madame Bones led the group back to the tent and sent them to bed, much to their protests. Inside the tent, there were three beds and a kitchen/living room in the center connecting them. Madame Bones had the bed at the back of the tent, Hannah and Susan shared the bed to the left, and Rose and Harry shared the one to the right. They all mumbled their goodnights to each other and crawled into bed. Harry and Rose had slept together since they were children. Even after 2nd year when they had a falling out with each other, they still slept together, needing each other's warmth and pressence to get a proper sleep. They wrapped their arms around each other, tangling their bodies together till you couldn't tell whose body was who. Many people would find this behavior weird, but after everything they'd been through, their bond was strong enough that they didn't really care what people thought. The two had just drifted off to sleep when they were awoken by a loud bang as screams filled the air.

**Yeah, I know, this isn't nearly as long as I promised, but I wanted to get this out to y'all as soon as possible. I'll keep writing while you guys read. Next chapter coming out soon! R&amp;R! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 4

**Hello! I'll be at an arts festival for the next few days so It'll be difficult to do some writing while there. I wanted to get a chapter to you so you guys know I'm still alive and writing. To answer some questions: I'll give a flashback during this to explain why Rose and Harry had a falling out. As for shapeshifting, each shift drains him of energy and strength. More energy is drained, depending on how powerful the animal is, so turning into a mouse or monkey wouldn't take much, but turning into a basalisk or phoenix or unicorn would drain him drastically. His energy is also drained constantly while in the form so being a powerful creature for a long time would potentially kill him. I'll see if I can give some more depth on how familiars work when they get to Hogwarts. I'd like to thank everyone that gave me reviews. It means a lot to me and it motivates me to write more. And now, on with the story!**

Harry bolted awake and sat up, untangling himself from his sister. "Rose!" He hissed. Rose groggily opened her eyes and sleepily sat up. She woke up completely when she heard the screaming however. "Children!" Called Madame Bones. The twins went to the center of the tent and saw Madame Bones standing there in her nightgown, her wand raised. Susan and Hannah emerged from the other side and approached Madame Bones. "Out. Follow me." The adult witch said as she led the children out the tent. Outside, witches and men of all different nationalities could be seen running towards the forest. Tents nearby were bursting into flames as a group of masked witches marched through, chanting and levitating a muggle family. "Run! I'll hold them off!" Madame Bones called as she raised her wand towards the masked group. Pops were heard as Aurors apparated in nearby. The 4 children obeyed and ran through the crowd, but not before a curse fired by a masked woman at Madame Bones missed her and hit Harry square in the back, causing everything to go black.

_The next thing Harry knew, he was standing in a classroom. From the looks of it, it was his 2nd year Familiar Arts classroom. Pictures of Gilderoy Lockheart lined the room and the back. He heard the bell ring and students streamed in, completely ignoring him as if he wasn't there. Harry's eyes widened when he watched the younger Rose drag a younger Harry to the front of the room. He recognized this memory. It was one of his worst. "Rose!" The young Harry complained. "This class is utterly useless! All we do is listen to that blonde idiot brag about how many familiar powers he has!" This comment earned Harry several glares from the female population. Rose sighed, having heard this before. "Harry, he is an amazing person! Look at all the things he's done!" Harry rolled his eyes. "Claims to have done. I bet you just say that cause you think he's dreamy." Rose's cheeks flushed, partially from embarassment and partially from rage. "Enough Harry! I've put up with your whining for the past half year and frankly I'm sick of your jealous attidude." Harry spluttered. "Jealous!" Rose nodded angrily. "Yes Harry Potter! Jealous! You're jealous that you'll never be half the man Gilderoy Lockheart is! At this point, I'm beggining to think those accusations about you being the Monster of Slytherin are true! No wonder you got Susan petrified!" Young Harry was taken aback. He knew that they were divided over her idol but he never thought the divide was great enough that she'd accuse him of murdering his best friend. Tears began to form in his eyes, feeling betrayed and saddened. Rose however, was far too mad to notice this. "If you're just gonna spew foul things about my idol while you plot your next attack, then you can just leave and not talk to me!" Young Harry turned and strode from the room, searching for an empty classroom that he could break down crying in before anyone saw him. Gawking students watched as the twins inseperable twins fought and left, with a wound in their relationship that seamed unhealable._

"NOOOOOOOO!" Harry screamed as he woke up. The blonde, French witch he had run into before was kneeling next to him. A warm mass could be felt lying on his stomach. When the French woman noticed he was awake, she nodded. "He should be fine. I've removed most of the dark magic. He needs plenty of rest now." She stood and put her wand away before turning and leaving without another word. Susan kneeled and took the French witch's place. "Harry! Are you ok?" "What happened?" Harry groaned. Susan shook her head. "Nightmare curse. Designed to copy the effects of Dementors. Makes you relive one of your worst memories. Illegal in this part of the world. Rose was worried sick." Susan motioned to Harry's stomach and Harry looked down. Rose had her arms wrapped tightly around his waist and was hugging him as close as she could. "Rose?" Harry asked in confusion. He hadn't seen Rose show this much affection to him in ages. "I thought you were gone." She mumbled. "I thought I'd lost you." Harry reached down and stroked her head. "I'm here Rose, don't worry." Rose nodded and sat up, pulling Harry to a seated position. Susan watched this affair and, seeing that the twins were done, pulled out a half melted chocolate bar from before. "It's melted, but it should help with the effects of the curse." Harry took the bar and ate it gratefully. Rose stood and pulled him to his feet. "Come on, we gotta find Susan's aunt. She should be finished by now. Together, the four made their way to the burnt tents and found a very angry Madame Bones, who was fuming about how all the masked witches escaped. She saw the four children and the shaken state Harry was in and became worried. "Come children, back to the house." They all grabbed onto her and she apparated them to Bones mannor.

Madame Bones made sure they were all fine before apparating to the ministry to help. While Susan and Hannah went to the kitchen to prepare themselves breakfast, Harry walked to his bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed, putting his face in his hands. A few moments later, he felt arms wrap around him and hug him tightly. "What's wrong? What did the spell show you?" Rose whispered. Harry shook his head, shaking slightly, unable to hold back the sobs. "I- I saw us. In s-second y-y-year when you told me to l-leave. I t-thought you'd n-never talk to me again! I thought-" he was cut off as Rose shushed him. She gently moved Harry into a seated position so his head rested on her lap and his body was on the bed. "Shhhhh. I love you Harry. More than anyone. Now sleep. I'll be here." And with that, the young familiar drifted off to sleep while his sister watched.

Although she didn't show it, Rose was also feeling conflicted. In second year, she'd become angry at Harry for insulting the man she'd grown to idolize and let that cloud her better judgement. 'Stupid stupid stupid!' She thought. 'Why did you trust that blonde buffoon over Harry!' When Rose had first discovered what had happened, she had felt completely idiotic. She had been so busy fawning over Lockheart that she had forgoten the most important thing in her life. Harry. Rose leaned down and pressed her lips against Harry's as he slept. "I swear I'll fix our relationship. You're mine Harry. I won't let anybody hurt my Harry."

**Done! I hope you guys liked it. Again, please drop a review telling me how you liked the story and give me suggestions for what to do next! I love hearing back from you guys! Read and Review, and I'll see if I can get a chapter typed up for y'all while I'm at my arts festival. Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 5

**Hello! Sorry for being absent. Exams are coming around and I've been focused on school. To answer a few questions, yes, flashbacks will be shown and I will try to elaborate on the Witch/Familiar thing as much as possible. But no matter! I now present to you, the next chapter in our epic tale! Enjoy!**

The last part of their summer passed without incident. With the exception of an uneventful trip to Diagon Alley to get school supplies, they rarely left the house. The day before they would leave for Hogwarts found Harry exploring the family library. Rose had become quieter, and frankly, he was worried about her. As he browsed the old Bones family books for a clue to Rose's attitude, he saw one book that perked his interest. He pulled it off the shelf and placed it in a nearby table. Harry sat down and brushed off the dust so he could see the title. 'Familiar Arts: The Bond,' by Frank Bones. Harry opened it and began to read.

_Claiming familiars has long been part of the Witching World, but few know how the bond truly works. When a witch claims a familiar, they will first begin stripping the familiar's mental defences. If done gently and lovingly, this will be enjoyable for both parties. If the familiar is unwilling however, they will undergo extreme mental pain as their defences are ripped away. Once this process is done, the souls of both parties will merge as their souls swirl around each other. Although rare, sometimes a second witch will attempt to claim an already claimed familiar. In this case, the souls of both witches will clash for dominance. If neither party is able to win, their souls will both merge with the soul of the familiar and both bond with him._

"Harry! Dinner!" A voice called. Harry stood and stretched. The thought of being claimed against his will scared him, and he hoped his sister would keep him safe.

* * *

The next day, Madame Bones took the children to the platform and stood in front of them. "Now, I better not hear anything about you all getting in trouble. And do try and avoid trouble this year." Her eyes lingered on Susan, who gave a sheepish grin. "Now give me a hug and then go and get a good compartment. Merlin knows you won't want to share with that Parkinson girl." Each of them gave Madame Bones a hug before they dashed off to find a good compartment. They weaved through the crowded train and eventually found an empty one in their third compartment. They shuffled in and sat down, closing the door after them.

Susan grinned and leaned forward in her seat. "So I was listening to auntie talk to a collegue last night and you woulnd't believe what I heard." The other three leaned forward also, their curiosity evident. Susan paused to build suspense before she next spoke. "Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwitch Cup this year!" Hannah gave a squeel of excitement while Rose and Harry just looked confused. Susan noticed their expressions and explained. "Basically, Hogwarts and two other schools get together and compete in a series of three events. Each school picks a witch to represent them as their champion." Rose groaned. "Morgana! 10 gallons say I get picked against my will." The other three snickered.

The train ride passed peacefully until they heard their door pulled open. "Well if it isn't the Badger muddies. I hope you havent' shamed the wizarding world too much." Rose glanced up at the door and glared at the newcomers. Pansy Parkinson stood in the center while to large brutish boys, Crabbe and Goyle, stood on either side. "Shove off Parkinson. The big girls are trying to speak." Pansy narrowed her eyes at the Potter girl. "Feel smug all you want, but one day, your brother will bond to me whether he wants too or not." She turned her eyes on Harry, who quickly turned into a mouse and crawled onto Rose's lap. Rose picked up her brother and held him protectivly. "You're not getting anything. Now how about you leave and see if you can find a cure for that pug face of yours?" Pansy stepped out of the compartment. "Watch your back this year Potters, one day I won't ask nicely and I'll just take what I want." She turned and strode away, her two trollish guards following her.

Harry jumped back on his seat next to Rose and changed to human form. "She scares me." Harry shuddered. "I don't wanna be a trophy mate." Rose giggled softly and pecked him on the cheek. "Don't worry Harry. I won't let any witch hurt you." Harry blushed softly and smiled, glad Rose and him were begining to grow close again. While Hannah brushed this off as simply the twins being protective of each other, Susan sensed more to it. She narrowed her eyes and watched the two Potters interact. Was it just her, or did they act less like siblings and more like a couple? Part of her wanted to support her friends and be loyal no matter what but her aunt had always spoken badly of incest and how wrong it was. Susan didn't want to choose between her friends and her morals.

The rest of the train ride passed without incident. They made their way up to the castle and into the great hall, sitting at the edge of the Hufflepuff table. They listened to Headmistress Mcgonagall announce the Triwitch Cup. While Harry tried to pay attention, he found his thoughts drifting back to his time in the Chamber of Secrets in his second year.

* * *

_Harry gasped as Lady Voldemort, otherwise known as Tom Riddle, fired two yellow beams of light past him. He whirled around, just in time to see Daphne and Tracey get struck and fall to the ground. Harry kneeled down and checked their necks to make sure they were still alive. Riddle let out a musical laugh. "My my, you Hufflepuffs are quite caring aren't you? Don't worry, little badger, they are just asleep." Harry finished checking the pulses and stood and turned to Riddle. "I won't let you attack any more muggleborns or blood traitors. It's over." Riddle laughed again. "Aren't you brave?" She stepped forward and traced a hand along his chest, her dark eyes briefly oggling Harry's body. "I've been longing for a brave young man..." Harry shivered at the sultry tone. He focused his willpower and stepped away from the beautiful dark haired girl, ignoring the blood rushing south._

_Riddle smirked and shook her head. "Now now, Harry, first you accuse me of muggleborn hunting and now you resist my advances? I'm hurt." She stepped forward again towards the retreating Harry. "My goal isn't to cleanse the school of muggleborns anymore. For several months, my focus has been on the children-who-lived. Harry's eyes widened. "M-me?" Riddle nodded. "You. And sister of course. Can't forget about her. You wouldn't believe my suprise when I heard from poor poor Ginny that the great Lady Voldemort had been defeated by children! How my followers had scattered and betrayed me! I was outraged. So, I asked myself, how do I prove to the world that I, the great Lady Voldemort, is the unquestionable strongest. Then my answer came to me. Kill Rose and bond to you. You two are both undoubtably powerful, what better than to kill a potential threat and claim a powerful familar all at the same time? Perfect. So what do you say, Harry Potter. Will you join me at the top of the world and serve the beautiful future queen of Britain? Or will you go join Lady Death? The choice is yours." Harry growled and shook his head. "Never! I won't let you hurt Rose!" A strange feeling was coming over him. An almost primal instinct to fight to protect Rose, his Rose. Riddle frowned and stepped back. "Very well. If you wish to die, so be it." She hisses something in parsletongue and from out of the Slytherin Statue's mouth came a basilisk._

* * *

Harry and Rose made their way out of the hall, Harry felt someone walk past him, subtly slipping a note into his pocket. He looked up in time to see Daphne walking down towards the dungeons as if nothing had happened. She looked back and gave him a teasing smirk before contiuing on. Harry chuckled softly and continued to his dorm so he could read it. Good or bad, this year was promising to be interesting.

**And done! I hope you enjoyed guys. Please leave me a review. I love hearing back from you guys. Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 6

**Hello! I'm back! I think I forgot to mention this before so just to be clear, I'M NOT JK ROWLING. I AM NOT MAKING MONEY AND I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. Also, I made Karkaroff a girl and she acts slightly different than she did in the books but oh well lol. Also there is no age limit for the Triwizard Cup. Now that I've said all that, enjoy the chapter! :D**

The first two months blew by quickly and before the 4th years knew it, they had made it to Halloween when the other schools would arrive. Hannah was freaking out about Victor Krum arriving and boldly declaring to her friends that she'd challenge his soul mate to a duel to win him back. Harry, Susan and Rose just rolled their eyes and ignored it. Harry and Rose were starting to grow closer again and, while most of the people in the school were happy that the twin's relationship was healing, a few people were less than pleased.

Parkinson was livid and calling Rose an overbearing hoarding hag. Harry just told Rose that if this was true, than Rose was a very beautiful hag, causing Rose to giggle. Ginny Weasley from Gryffindor also seamed upset about the twin's relationship healing but stayed silent. Nobody else noticed the suspicious, judgemental glances Susan would shoot the pair.

Tracey and Daphne had to keep their friendship with Harry relativly secret to avoid getting bullied by Parkinson and her goons, so they passed notes back and forth with Harry and snuck glances at each other. Tracey complained about this one day and Daphne just reminded her that Parkinson had her eyes on Harry and they weren't allowed to talk to him without making her feel challenged. Tracey grumbled about this but grudgingly accepted her place in the Slytherin House heirarchy.

On Halloween, the school stood outside, waiting to greet the arriving schools. After a few minutes of waiting, McGonagall called out, "Ah! Unless I'm mistaken, I do believe that the Beauxbatons delegation approaches!" The Hogwarts students looked around, trying to spot them until a third year Ravenclaw called out "There!" And pointed to the sky. The students looked up and spotted a grand looking carriage approaching, pulled by winged horses. The carriage drew closer until it landed loudly onto the ground in front of them and pulled to a stop. The moment the carriage stopped, the doors flew open and steps emerged.

From inside emerged the largest woman he had ever seen, followed by a line of French women in baby blue uniforms. The foreign witches were all shivering, clearly not anticipating Britain being this cold. The large woman moved forward and bowed to McGonagall, who bowed in return. "Madame McGonagall, I ope I find you well?" McGonagall nodded. "Most excellent, Madame Maxime. May I assume these are your entrys into the tournament?" She asked. The giant woman nodded. "Yez, my pupils. I brought only my finest witches. I did not bring any familiars to trouble you with." Susan rolled her eyes and gave the French girls a dissaproving glare. "Typical France. No respect for the familiars. Witches top priority. Rubbish I tell you." She muttered quietly to the others. "Looks like there's even that veela." She nodded towards a girl who Harry recognized as the pretty girl from the quidditch tournament. She was drawing attention from many of the boys, much to the frustration of the Hogwarts girls. Rose shook her head. "I know you hate Veela Susan, but that girl saved Harry's life. She can't be all that bad." Susan grunted and didn't respond.

Dumbledore showed the Beaxbatons delegation into the the hall while everyone else waited in the cold night air. After a while, Katie Bell called out "There! In the lake!" Everyone looked and saw a pole emerging from the lake. Soon, everyone realized it wasn't just a pole, so much as an entire ship. The ship sailed towards the shore and threw anchor as a plank was lowered onto the bank. Students got off, led by a dark, imposing woman, and the group made their way towards the entrance. They all wore large fur cloaks and were nowhere near as cold as the students of Beauxbatons. There was also a healthy mix of boys and girls, as opposed to the only girls group from France. The dark imposing woman walked forward and spoke in a hearty voice. "Mcgonagall!" She called. "How are you woman! I haven't seen you in forever!" Mcgonagall nodded curtly. "I am pleasent, Professor Karkaroff. Karkaroff laughed. "Good! Durmstrang is delited to be here! Well why are we waiting out here? There's warmth and merryment inside! Let us go and be merry!"

Everyone made their way inside and sat down at their tables, the Beauxbatons students choosing seats at Ravenclaw while the Durmstrang people sitting at Slytherin. Harry snickered as he saw Hannah staring enviously at a Durmstrang Girl at the Slytherin table, who was kissing Viktor Krum and talking softly to him. "Hannah, glaring at her won't kill her. It's not that big a deal." Hannah scoffed. "Not that big a deal? This is Viktor Krum! Best quidditch seeker in the world!" Rose rolled her eyes. "He's not that great Hannah, calm down." Hannah switched her glare on Rose and everyone giggled. Harry caught the eye of the French girl and she gave him a brief nod, which Harry returned. They continued talking and eating. When everyone had finished their food, Mcgonagall stood and cleared her throat. "Now that we are all settled and eaten, I believe we should get down to buisness." Dumbledore walked forward and placed a stool in front of them, placing a stone goblet on top. The cup was filed to the brim with dancing blue flames. "The Goblet of Fire! starting tonight and lasting until tomorrow, all witches will have the option of placing their names in this cup. At tomorrow's feast, a name from each school shall be drawn and we shall have, our Triwitch champions! I must remind you that once you are selected, there is no turning back." She paused, gazing over the student body seriously who, for once, seamed serious and speechless. "Now, off to bed with you. Classes are cancled tomorrow, due to the tournament." Hannah grinned as they made their way out towards the common room. "Hear that? No classes! We can spend all our time outside, relax, watch the lake, maybe see Krum swim shirtless..." She blushed and everyone rolled their eyes. "Seriously Hannah, get your mind out of the gutter." Susan said, scolding her friend.

The four of them spent the next day lounging outside and didn't come back inside until it was time for the feast. After everyone had eaten, McGonagall stood and made her way to stand next to the goblet. "I believe the goblet is about ready to decide. When the champions are called, I ask that they stand and make their way to the room in the next chamber at the back of the hall. McGonagall stood as everyone watched the goblet impatiently. Suddenly, the blue flames turned red and shot a piece of red parchment into the air, which fluttered and landed in McGonagall's hand. "The Champion for Durmstrang will be, Ivanka Gorgevitch!" The girl that had been kissing and talking to Krum stood and made her way to the next hall as her school cheered her. The goblet turned red again and and shot out another paper. McGonagall caught it and read. "The Champion for Beauxbatons will be, Fleur Delacour!" The blonde girl that saved Harry stood and wordlessly swept into the next hall. Unlike the Durmstrang students, however, the Beauxbaton girls didn't cheer. Instead, they all seamed dissapointed and two had burst into tears. The goblet turned red again and shot out a third piece. "The Champion of Hogwarts will be, Cho Chang!" A pretty asian girl from Ravenclaw stood and made her way to the next hall where the other champions had gone. McGonagall smiled. "Now that we have our Champions, you will all be dismissed so I can-" She froze and watched the cup in suprise as it turned red again and shot a piece of parchement out. The parchment fluttered down and was caught by McGonagall, whose hands were shaking as she gazed at it. "She muttered to herself before calling out in a shakey voice.

"Rose Potter!"

**Kinda obvious but it still feels like a good cliff hanger lol. Anyway, that chapter's done! Please read and review! Give me your ideas, tell me how you think the story should go, anything! :) It's fun hearing from you guys. Bye for now :D**


	9. Chapter 7

**HEllO! Sorry for the absence but Summer's been busy for me and I haven't had time to write. Plus my muse went on vacation to Scotland so I was stuck. Anyway, I tried to make this extra long. I'm about to leave for a week and I'll also be gone all of August so my chapters will be inconsistent till School starts again. Anyway, Enjoy! R&amp;R! :D**

Rose sat there, frozen, aware that every eye in the Hall was upon her. The silence was deafening. She turned to her friends. "I didn't enter. You know I didn't right?" Hannah and Susan just stared at her. Harry blinked and shook his head. He grabbed Rose's hand and squeezed it encouragingly. "Go." He whispered. "I'll talk to you tonight." "ROSE POTTER UP HERE PLEASE!" McGonagall called out, her eyes sweeping the hall in search of the female Potter. Harry gave her a gentle nudge. Rose stood and trudged toward the next Hall. As she entered, she found Ivanka, Cho and Fleur sitting around the fireplace. They looked around as Rose entered, Ivanka and Fleur giving her curious looks while Cho sneered. "What, do they want the champions back in the Great Hall?" Rose just stared, still frozen with shock. "I'm- I'm the fourth champion."

The other champion's responses were cut off when the door burst open and a group of people came in, McGonagall, followed by Karkaroff, Maxime, Dumbledore, and Snape. "What iz ze meaning of zis McGonnagal?" The large French woman asked angrily. "I'd rather like to know myself." Karkaroff replied, glaring at Rose. "I believed that the host school was allowed only one champion like the rest of us, not two. I thought your Age Line would keep out younger contestants."

"It is nobody's fault but Potter's." Replied Snape softly. "The girl and her brother have been breaking rules since they arrived at Hogwarts. It is clear that-" He was cut off by McGonagall. "Thank you Severus." Snape fell quiet, but continued to glare at Rose. McGonagall stepped forward and looked Rose in the eye. "Did you put your name in the cup?" She asked calmly. "No." Rose replied shakily. "Did you have an older student do it for you?" "No." Rose replied again. "But of course she is Lying!" Maxime exclaimed angrily. "It iz no matter. She will be disqualified immediately."

"Impossible." Dumbledore said quietly, speaking for the first time. "The Goblet binds the champions in a magical contract. It has gone out and will not relight until the next tournament. Someone clearly entered Rose against her will." He turned to gaze critically at Rose. "And all the champions are bound to compete. Rose has no choice but to be a champion."

Maxime huffed. She grabbed Fleur by the shoulders and led her out the door, both speaking in rapid French. Karkaroff beckoned to Krum and they too, exited. As McGonagall and Snape conversed quietly, Dumbledore turned to the two girls. "I suggest you both get to your respective dorms. I'm sure your houses have a party waiting for you. It would be a shame to deprive them of the chance to make a mess." The two girls nodded and walked out. They walked in silence till they arrived at the staircase, where they would separate for their respective dorms. "Watch your back Potter." Cho growled as she turned and began the trek up to Ravenclaw tower. With a sigh, Rose turned and walked down to the Huffelpuff dorm.

* * *

Late that night, once the other girls were asleep, a mocking bird flew through the door and landed in front of Rose, who was sitting crosslegged on her bed. Rose closed her bed curtains and checked to make sure her dormmates were asleep as the bird chirped and shifted into the form of her brother. Harry tackled Rose into a hug. "You didn't tell me you entered! It's too dangerous! You can't! I forbid it!" Rose rolled her eyes and smiled as she hugged Harry back. "Says the boy who fought Slytherin's monster to the death and then fought Voldemort. Isn't that dangerous as well?" Harry blushed. "That's different. In the tasks, I won't be able to protect you." He didn't know why, but his defensive instincts were kicking in and calling for him to defend her. Rose sighed. "Harry, I understand you're worried, but I can handle myself." She continued quickly, interrupting Harry as he tried to speak. "I promise you, I will make it out of this alive. Hell, someone's gotta keep these lousy bimbos from claiming you." Harry couldn't help but chuckl as he closed his eyes. "Fine, but you better come back to me. Parkinson would make my life hell with you gone." Rose kissed him on the forehead. "I promise." And with that, the two of them drifted off to sleep, unaware of the Redhead girl who lay awake in the bed next to them, a look of disgust on her face.

**Yeah sorry :( I know it's short but I wanted to get it out to you guys before I left for the week. Give me ideas on what should happen next! I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. See you all next time! :)**


	10. Chapter 8

**I'm back! I'm leaving for Europe in a week so I probably won't get to post for all of August. Now on to the story!**

If Rose had thought things would improve once everyone got used to the idea of her as a fourth champion, she was gravely mistaken. While all the Hufflepuffs, including an excited Hannah and a quiet and unhappy Susan, had told Rose they believed her and would stand behind her, the rest of the school had quite different reactions. With Cho and Pansy leading their houses, Ravenclaw and Slytherin had both become savage against Rose, making mean comments at her in the hallway and doing other mean things which sometimes led to a full on fight between Ravenclaw and Slytherin, and Hufflepuff.

The Hufflepuffs had been enduring potions one day with the ever cruel Snape when the dungeon door opened and Colin Creevey walked in and approached Snape. "Sir? I'm supposed to take Rose upstairs." Snape glared down at Colin, who looked away nervously. "Potter has another hour of potions left. She will come upstairs when class is finished."

Colin went pink. "Sir, McGonagall wants him. All the champions are supposed to go and take photographs..."

"Very well." Snape snapped. "Potter. Leave your things here. I want you back later so we can test your antidote on your brother." Harry paled while Rose glared at Snape, but before she could respond, Colin spoke again. "Sir, she's got to take her things with her. All class work has to be-"

"Fine!" Snape said menacingly. "Get out of my sight Potter. We'll just have to test your antidote making skills on your brother another day. Now leave!" Rose grabbed her bag and, after a brief encouraging look to Harry, walked out. She ignored Colin's excited comments on her way there and was thankful when she got to the room. As she entered, she saw a small classroom empty of desks and chairs. Cho, Ivanka and Fleur were standing around talking while the headmistresses of the three schools were standing still, apparently still on bad terms since the choosing of Rose as Champion.

After Rose arrived, the Wand Weighing ceremony began. It was uneventful, at least until after when a woman named Rita Skeeter in magenta robes requested an interview with Rose and, proceeded to drag her into a broom cupboard. The lady sat down on an upside down bucket, pushing Rose onto a cardboard box, and beamed across at her, pulling out an acid green quill and placed it upright on a piece of parchment.

"Testing...This is Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet reporter." Rose looked down at the parchment and saw it start to write:

**-_Attractive__ blonde Rita Skeeter, forty-three, whose savage quill has punctured many inflated reputations..._**

"Wonderful." Rita Skeeter said as she ripped off the top piece and placed it in her handbag. "So Rose, what made you want to enter the tournament?"

"Um-" Rose said as she was distracted by the quill. Even though she wasn't speaking, the quill was dashing across the parchment writing a new sentence:

**_-__The ugly scar on her forehead ruins the otherwise beautiful face of Rose Potter, whose emerald eyes..._**

"Ignore the quill dear." Rita said firmly, causing Rose to look up reluctantly at her. "Now why did you decide to enter the tournament?" Rose groaned. "I didn't. I don't know how my name got in there and I certainly didn't do it myself." Rita Skeeter looked at her skeptically. "Come now, Rose, There's no need to be scared of getting into trouble. We all know you shouldn't have entered but don't worry, readers love a rebel." Rose tried to speak but was interrupted again. "How do you feel about the tasks ahead? Excited? Nervous?"

Rose shifted uncomfortably. "Um, I guess nervous yeah." Rita paused a second while the quill wrote before asking again. "Can you remember your parents at all? How do you think your parents would feel right now? Proud? Worried? Angry? And what about dear Harry..."

Rose was beginning to feel annoyed now. She glanced down at the quill as it wrote:

**_-Tears fill her beautiful green eyes as our conversation turns to the parents she can barely remember and Harry, the boy who-_**

"I'm done here! You leave my brother out of this you hag or I'll make you regret it!" Rose shouted as she stood. Rose slapped the quill away from the paper before turning and storming out of the cupboard.

* * *

The following weeks had quickly become hell for Rose. While Fleur had slipped her a note the simply said _'1st Task is Dragons,'_ the rest of the school showed no sign of being nice to her. She also quickly discovered that angering Rita skeeter was the one thing you did not want to do. A few days after the Wand Weighing ceremony, the article had appeared in the Prophet. While officially covering all the champions of the tournament, it had somehow turned into an investigation on Rose's relationship with Harry, with the mispelled names of the the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons champions stuffed into the last lines and Cho not mentioned at all. The article involved many things that Rose couldn't remember telling Rita Skeeter.

**_-"I suppose my parents would be proud of me. My brother Harry seams worried. He's always so protective of me." The female Potter trails off, a dreamy look in her eyes. "I still cry sometimes when I think of my parents but he's always there to comfort me."_**

But Rita Skeeter had gone even farther and interviewed other people.

_**-It seems that Harry Potter has found love at Hogwarts in the form of a Slytherin girl named Daphne Greengrass. This writer's source, who requested to remain anonymous, had this to say: "Yes, I remember last year when Sirius Black was hiding at our school, Black tried to attack Harry. Harry was with his girlfriend Daphne and his friend Susan Bones at the time and they barely escaped. I don't think Rose even knows about Daphne to be honest." This raises questions. How will Rose react to her brother finding love? And what is Rose's true feelings for her brother and his girlfriend? This journalist intends to find out! This is Rita Skeeter, signing off.**_

Rose had been overwhelmed with a feeling of fury and jealousy. When she first read it, she had immediately found Harry who had calmly explained that Daphne was simply a friend. The rest of the school, however, took the article much more seriously. Daphne and Tracey had become social pariahs in their house and it was only Daphne's threat to start a blood feud with House Parkinson that stopped Pansy from retaliating. Ravenclaw had become even more vicious to Rose while Beauxbatons and Durmstrang watched the drama in Hogwarts with interest. Nobody noticed when Susan sent off a letter by owl, addressed to one Rita Skeeter.

**And that's the next chapter! Read and Review! I love hearing from you! Give me your suggestions on what should happen next! See you next time!**


End file.
